The Bolton Story
by zanessalover007
Summary: Grandpa Montez tells the grandkids how their Parents first met. Just a little drabble. REVIEW! Previously Volleyballchica7788


Gabriella sighed as she looked at the picture sitting on the table next to her bed, letting a small tear fall from her eyes. It was a picture of Troy, her and Troy actually. Her best friend, so she thought. They had known each other for so long and now he was just throwing it all away. Hearing a knock on her door though she quickly wiped away the few tears that had been able to escape and run down her cheeks. "Come in." She said quickly before sitting up on her bed. She instantly smiled when she saw her father. They were incredibly close, closer than her and Troy and they had been since day one. "Hi daddy."

"Hey princess, did I hear crying in here?" He asked as he walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, seeing her quickly shake her head. He raised his eyebrows and laughed a little. "Well that's strange, must be the termites." He joked with her.

Gabriella nodded her head and smiled. "Right, dad I really think its time we take care of that." She said hoping it would change the subject. She hated it when she cried in front of him, let alone have him know she was crying. She wanted to be his strong daughter that was always happy.

"Come on Bells, what's wrong?" He asked as raised his eyebrows slightly. "Was it _that boy_?" He asked and she instantly rolled her eyes knowing that he was talking about Troy. "Did he do this to you?"

"No dad, I thought you liked Troy though. You are best friends with his dad, remember? Uncle Jack?" She said softly, shaking her head. "Ring a bell?"

"Right." He said as he bit his lip and nodded his head. "Well he's a good kid but I liked him a whole lot more before your mother told me you liked him."

Gabriella groaned and shook her head. "I don't like him."

"Sure sure. Just keep telling yourself that, hunny. You know you like him, I'm not even that stupid."

"Okay, fine. It is about him. He's just been so weird lately, he never wants to talk to me. He ignores my texts, ignores my calls, walks away at school. I mean I didn't even do anything!" She cried as she clung on to her dad. "I miss him daddy, I miss my best friend."

"Huh, that is strange." He said as he tilted his head a little. "Did you call their house phone? Maybe his phone just doesn't work."

"No daddy, every time I call that Lucille just tells me hes in the shower or that he's out with friends. I'm friends with all of his friends! I know that they aren't together. It's not fair." She said as she huffed, feeling her dad rub her back softly. After a few seconds of silence she shot out of his arms and shook her head, her eyes wide with terror. "Oh no." She breathed under her breathe. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She cried as she shot up from her bed, pacing back and forth.

"What is it?" Her dad asked softly, turning to look at her."

"I left my diary there a while ago, god I'm so stupid! That was when this all happened, when I went to go get it he was acting so weird. He read it!" She cried as she just kept pacing before turning to stop and look at her dad. "What am I gonna do? This is horrible!" She exclaimed.

"I think you need to talk to him sweetie, how bad could it be?" He asked as he shrugged and shook his head a little.

"DAD! Everything I like about him is written in that journal! Everything. Even the '_Mrs. Gabriella Boltons'_!" She said as she cried, the tears just running down her cheeks.

Greg Montez sat there with his mouth in the shape of an 'O'. "Bells you need to go talk to him, I have to run to the store for your mom anyway. I can drop you off."

"Dad, I just don't know. I'm so embarrassed."

"Come on, you'll have to sometime."

"Fine." She agreed softly. "But let me change, I look horrible." She said referring to the sweats she was currently in along with her messed up make up from crying.

Greg Montez smiled and shook his head, "No you don't hunny, come on." He said as he stood up and reached out to her hands before she took them slowly, looking at him oddly. "It's Troy, he doesn't care about what you look like. You're perfectly fine." He said as he gave her a reassuring nod.

Gabriella sighed softly and nodded, "I guess you're right daddy, Lets go." She said before standing up.

The two made their way downstairs and said a quick good bye to Maria without even explaining anything. They got outside, instantly going over to the car and getting in, Mr. Montez driving down the familiar streets towards the Bolton house. Just about 5 minutes later he pulled into the driveway, instantly looking over at Gabriella who was already looking at him.

* * *

"Dad.." She started only to see her father shake his head with a soft smile.

"No no dear, I don't want to hear any of it. You go in there and get that boy." He said as he leaned over the two seats and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, whispering into her ear softly. "Word from the Bolton house is that he almost loves you as much as I do." He said before pulling back and grinning at her.

Gabriella slowly let a smile slide onto her face and turned her head, "Really?" She asked softly, earning a simple nod from her father. Gabriella's small smile instantly turned into a huge grin before she wrapped him in another hug. "Thank you so much daddy, I love you."

"I love you too princess, now go on in. Just call me when you are ready to come home, okay?" He said as he smiled as to which she just nodded to.

"Okay bye daddy." She said softly before opening the car door and getting out. She walked up the pathway towards the front door of her best friend's house, reaching her hand out to the doorknob. She turned and gave her dad one last smile, which received a wink, before pushing the door open and walking in.

Her dad just smiled and looked at the house for a few minutes, noticing the light that turned on in Troy's room. He knew Gabriella had probably just gotten up there, letting out a soft sigh before turning the car back on. "She grew up so fast." He said, talking about his 17 year old daughter who used to be his sweet, little brown eyed baby. He backed out of the driveway and made his way to the store.

* * *

Gabriella had just walked into the Bolton house, looking around to hear just a faint tv coming from upstairs. She knew it was from Troy's room, knowing that he was the only one home since his parents were visiting relatives and Troy had somehow gotten out of it.

She looked up at the stairs before she swiftly walked up them and walked passed 2 closed doors and to the third door on the right. She let out a long sigh and pushed the door open to see Troy laying on his bed, his head popping up when his door squeaked a little.

"Brie?" He questioned as he stared at the 5'4 beauty standing in his room with tear streaks down her face, her soft brown curls up in a messy bun. "What are you doing hear?" He asked as he sat up a little more.

Gabriella looked over at her best friend, speechless and nervous. There he lay on his sheet clad bed, in nothing but his basketball shorts with his hair flying all over. She gulped, why did he have to be so good looking? She shook the thoughts out of her head and closed her eyes. Trying to find the words she had waited so long to say to him.

"Gabs? Are you okay?" He asked as he raised one of his eyebrows, continuing to watch her as she just stood there.

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" She blurted out, tears starting to pour down her cheeks just like they had earlier in the day. "Why won't you answer my calls? Why don't you call me back? All those text messages that you ignored, why Troy? Why? What did I do to you to deserve this? What did I do to lose my best friend?" She exclaimed as she stared at him, her breathing become quicker as her chest rose faster.

Troy looked at her, listening to everything she had said. To all of the questions that he didn't even have answers to. Why had he done all of that to her? Why? "Fine keep ignoring me." She said in between sobs as she looked at him, Troy was taken out of his thoughts and shook his head when he saw her falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry Troy, I'm such an idiot." She cried as she wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees. Troy immediately shot up from his bed, running over to where she was now on the floor. He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

He instantly felt her body mold to his, her tears running off of her cheeks and to his chest as he rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. "Shh Brie, it's okay." He whispered into her hair quietly as he kissed it softly. "What are you talking about Gabs?" He asked a few seconds after she had calmed a little, pulling away so he could look down at her.

"Us Troy, you and me. You never talk to me, you never want to hang out. It's like you've moved on and found a new friends." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "All because of my stupid diary." She mumbled under her breathe, which Troy could just barely hear.

"Brie, I need to show you something." He said as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around her and standing up. He walked over to his desk and slid open one of the drawers before pulling out a notebook. He walked back over to her and opened it up to one of the pages.

Gabriella instantly recognized the notebook, it was her journal. She shook her head and looked away. "Troy, I'm so sorry about all of that. I didn't mean to leave it hear, you weren't supposed to fi.." She stopped when she felt Troy's lips against hers, only for a few seconds though.

"Brie just be quiet please, I've been waiting to show this to you." He said more demandingly than necessary. "Now I know this goes like completely against the friend code but when I saw that you left this hear I had to read it. I tried to stop myself, I really did but I just couldn't do it. I read it, I read all of it and I'm so sorry. You can hate me all you want, but first all I ask is that you just please read the last entry in there."

Gabriella looked at him skeptically and tilted her head a little; he was always so cute when he felt bad for doing something. "Please." He said once more before poking his bottom lip out in a pout. Gabriella laughed through her tears and nodded her head.

"Fine," She said as she took her journal and looked down at the paper, furrowing her eyebrows when she noticed the entry that she knew she didn't write. That wasn't her handwriting, that was his. It was Troy's.

Sighing softly she let her eyes run of the paper, reading every word of it:

**Dear Gabriella's Diary(Boy does that sounds weird),**

**This is Troy, you know the boy that's talked about on every other page. I want to apologize, to you and Gabriella. One for reading her secrets, and two for being a bad friend. But I need your help, you see I love her. With my whole heart and I just can't figure out how to tell her. I get so nervous around her. I don't know what to do, its like I can't even breathe…**

**Now that my secret is out, I ask you this one thing Brie's Diary. Tell her, tell her of my love for her. Tell her everything. I want her to be mine and only mine, and well her dad of course. But please just help me, she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and I can't miss my chance.**

**Love, Troy.**

By the time Gabriella had finished reading it, she had even more tears in her eyes when she looked up at Troy. Without even saying a word she crashed her lips to his, causing him to fall back. He laughed against her lips as his arms wrapped around his body, kissing her back. He pulled back after a few seconds, his head resting on the floor.

"Brie, I really meant it. All of it." He said softly as he looked up into her chocolate brown orbs that he loved.

"I know, I'm so sorry I acted like that." She said as she shook her head. Troy just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be, but now I just have one last thing to say." He said as he reached up and moved some of her fallen curls out of her face. "Be mine, be my girlfriend Brie. Forever, I want to marry you. I want to have your kids. Well not yet, but when we're older. When we're done with college Brie, please."

Gabriella smiled and giggled at how he continued to ramble on, nodding her head softly she spoke up. "Of course." She said before quickly pressing her lips back to his.

* * *

"And that was that." Greg Montez said with a big smile, as he looked down at his two grandchildren. "That's how your parents got together."

"Wow. They've known each other for 22 years?!" 5 year old Michael Bolton exclaimed. "They are so old." He said as he scrunched his nose up, causing his grandpa to laugh.

"Momma." Little 3 year old Anna said with a toothy grin, pointing at her parents who had just walked in. Gabriella and Troy laughed as they walked into her parents house, Troy's arm wrapped tightly around Gabriella.

Greg looked up at them and smiled. "Hey you two, how did the doctor go?" He asked as he set Anna onto the floor.

"Great." They said calmly at the same time. Causing Greg and Maria, who had just walked in the room, to laugh at them.

Shaking her head, Maria smiled. "Come on, tell me. Am I going to have another little granddaughter?"

Greg shot her a look and sighed, "Maria," He started softly. "They'll tell us when they are ready." He said calmly before looking back at Troy and Gabriella. "It's a boy right?" He exclaimed causing the rest to laugh.

Both Troy and Gabriella walked over to the vacant couch and sat down next to each other, Michael immediately running over and jumping up onto his dads lap. "Come on, daddy tell me! I don't want another stupid girl." He said as he looked up at his dad.

"Mikwey, I not stooped" Anna said as she looked at him. She walked over to the couch and crawled up onto is, resting against her mom.

Gabriella sighed as she looked around, shaking her head at what everybody was saying. "If you guys want to know, then shh." She said more demandingly than she needed too, her hormones obviously coming out. Everyone instantly shut up and looked at her.

"Now," She said as she dug the untrasound pictures out of her purse. "I know we said we were going to wait a while since we had Michael and Anna so quickly, but that soon changed. So we are now proud to say we are expecting twins." She said calmly, before breaking out into a huge grin. "A boy and girl!" She screeched as her excitement started to show, immediately standing up when her mom came over to hug her and her big baby bump.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella now lay in bed, Troy's fingers drawing lazy circles around her baby bump, a grin on his face. "Can you believe it? We're gonna have 4 kids in just 5 months." He said as he breathed out softly. "I mean when we got married 7 years ago, we said we'd wait until we were at least 25 but then just two years later you had Michael."

"And then when I was 25 we had Anna." Gabriella said with a smile. "It's all just a dream, I mean I can remember laying on your bedroom floor and we use to wonder what our kids would look like." She said as she laughed softly at their younger years. "I love you wildcat." She said softly as she turned to look at him.

"I love you to Brie." He said with a smile before briefly kissing her, his hand rubbing her baby bump. "And you too, Matthew and Madison." He said with a big grin, referring to the two that would soon be there with them.

* * *

**Okay that was just a little one-shot i thought of. I know its not great but reviews are welcomed! And appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this, i'll hopefully have more one-shots up sometime soon! **

**And incase you didn't understand it, that was all just a story Greg Montez was telling his grandkids, on how their parents got together. Obviously.  
**


End file.
